falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
New Appalachian central trainyard
|crafting = |keywords = * * * * * * * * * |editor id =LocMountainsNewAppalachianCentralTrainyardLocation }} The New Appalachian central trainyard is a location in the Savage Divide region of Appalachia in 2102. Background Located in the lower mountains of the Savage Divide in Appalachia, the New Appalachian central trainyard was a hub for passing freight and passenger trains heading up or down the mountain. Situated alongside Route 63 - a major highway for semi-trailer truck hauling freight, its prime location allowed for easy loading and unloading of freight, if needed. The location had a minor ticket office, bank, an office for yard operations, and a Post Office. At the south of the location was a maintenance warehouse where engines and cars could be moved in for repair work. At the north end was a watchtower for switch operators. In the months leading up to the Great War, a heist was planned, in which a group of individuals were planning to rob a vault car after it finished loading up with all of the money from the bank.New Appalachian Central Trainyard terminals: Incoming Mail 08.12.2077 The group initially only had an inside switch operator to rig the switches to work in their favor, but eventually, they were able to bribe one of the guards riding with the vault car to "lay low" so one of the thieves could take his place.New Appalachian Central Trainyard terminals: Incoming Mail 09.10.2077 Events transpired and the heist went horribly wrong, resulting in a yard full of toppled and damaged cars, spilled and damaged cargo, damage to the main building, in addition to loss of life - namely employees at the bank.Employee notice Work began to clean up the mess while federal authorities investigated, but their work was ultimately derailed by the war.New Appalachian Central Trainyard terminals: Incoming Mail 10.01.2077 Layout Along route 63 is the New Appalachian central trainyard, at the northern end of which is the railway switch operators tower. From there, one can find a railyard filled with derailed traincars with a partially destroyed post office, bank and ticket purchase station crushed by railcars running alongside it. On the building's roof is a cooking station and some junk items. At the southern end is a train maintenance warehouse with a weapons workbench and an armor workbench. Next to that is another watchtower and a water tower. Notable loot * Employee notice - Note, on the desk on the second floor of the ransacked bank building. * Power armor chassis - In the middle of the building with the train cars. * Potential Vault-Tec bobblehead - Can be found on a desk in the partially destroyed bank building. * Three potential magazines: ** Can be found on a desk in the railway switch operators tower, north of the trainyard and bank buildings. ** Can be found in the ransacked bank, on a table in the vault. ** On the small metal desk with the ham radio, in the signal tower by the red water tower, east of the main trainyard warehouse. * Fasnacht Man mask - Inside an open safe along the right wall, in the ransacked bank building, sitting atop a toy alien. Appearances The New Appalachian central trainyard appears only in Fallout 76. Behind the scenes Near an observation tower there is a Hangman game written in chalk on the floor. Its letters are presumed to, when complete, fill up as "The Crimson King", a character in the Dark Tower series by Stephen King. Gallery F76 New Appalachian Central Trainyard.png FO76 New Appalachian central trainyard.png Category:Fallout 76 locations Category:Savage Divide locations ru:Новое центральное депо Аппалачии zh:新阿帕拉契中央調車場